Woodworking can be used to manufacture or assemble various types of objects. Examples of these objects include bookcases, tables, chairs and doors. Two popular tools that are used to cut work pieces into a desired shape and size are table saws and miter saws.
To enable the table saws and miter saws to be used without sitting or kneeling, it is customary to mount the tables saws and miter saws on a table that enables such saws to be used by a person in a standing position.
Depending on the size of the work piece that is being used in conjunction with the table saw or miter saw, it may be necessary for a support to be placed under a portion of the work piece that extends beyond a surface of the table saw or miter saw.